Le jour où tout a basculé
by nephilimgreeneyed
Summary: Plongé dans la drogue, le sexe, le crime, la violence et trahison. L'univers d'Alison 15 ans, va basculer lorsqu'elle sera accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'aura pas commis. Toutes les preuves divergent contre elle et aucun indice n'est laissé sur le véritable assassin. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir. Son parrain va-t-il réussir à proclamer son innocence? Warning: langage pouvant choqué
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je m'appelle Alison et je vais vous compter mon histoire qui est peu commune. Mais avant tout commençons par se présenter

Alison Parker, 15 ans, long cheveux noir corbeau et yeux bleus. J'aime beaucoup la musique et le chant et ma passion c'est l'écriture. J'essaie de me plonger dans l'écriture dès que j'en ai l'occasion au plus grand désarroi de ma mère.

J'étais la rebelle de la famille. Mes deux grands frères étaient dans des écoles spécialisés pendant que j'effectuais ma scolarité au lycée Manchester. Je vivais dans un petit endroit tranquille et agréable. Je me faisais respecter des grands et des petits, j'avais la réputation d'être la forte tête. Même si j'aimais l'école, j'avais une réputation à tenir et à faire respecter.

On me craignait des quatre coins de mon quartier. Mon rêve un jour serait de devenir journaliste ou entrer dans les forces spéciales plus tard comme mon père.

Un grand homme mon père, je l'aimais et je l'idolâtrais. Je l'avais malheureusement perdu à mes 7 ans. Il était en mission en Afghanistan, alors qu'il essayait de protéger des enfants, il s'est pris une balle et cela lui avait été fatal.

J'étais une petite fille fragile qui se réfugiait toujours dans les bras de ses parents mais après sa disparition, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de grandir. Je ne pouvais supporter la vue de ma mère abattue et démoraliser face à ce coup dur. Depuis ce jour, je m'étais renfermée sur moi-même ne laissant plus aucune émotion transparaitre.

Je me montrais forte, à la fois pour moi et à la fois pour ma mère. Depuis ce jour, ma mère m'avait perdu et malgré ses plusieurs tentative de me ramener dans le droit chemin, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

J'avais grandi et je faisais ce qui me plaisait. Elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

J'avais une vie parfaite malgré notre maigre revenue. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'avais acquis quelques techniques pour me faire de l'argent facile. Mais cela se sera pour plus tard.

J'avais l'habitude de retrouver ma bande d'ami derrière le magasin où travaillait ma mère. Elle savait pertinemment ce que je faisais et même si j'essayais de lui expliquer elle refusait tout bonnement de comprendre que ce que je faisais c'était pour nous deux.

Comme à son habitude, elle attendait que j'arrive pour m'extirper de ma bande qui avait l'air d'être déchiré. Elle me prit par un bras avant de me tirer vers elle, furieuse de ne jamais avoir le contrôle sur moi

- Alison, dit-elle furieuse, j'en ai marre de te voir trainer avec cette bande de drogué, dit-elle en se fixant

- Lâche moi ! Ordonnai-je en colère alors qu'elle me tenait fermement

- Allez Mme Parker, intervint Jason mon petit ami depuis peu, on ne fait rien de mal

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas parlé, dit-elle de façon assez virulente.

- C'est ma meuf que t'emmène poufiasse, dit-il en me regardant

- Yo, criai-je en le regardant un moment, c'est ma mère alors respecte là ! Ordonnai-je

- J'voulais pas bébé, dit-il en s'avançant vers moi alors que ma mère était toujours en train de m'arracher le bras

- Partez avant que je n'appelle la police, demanda-t-elle en me poussant à l'intérieur, toi tu rentres !

Je la suivis dévisageant tout le monde, prenant au passage une barre de chocolat dans le magasin que je mangeais devant le gérant qui avait l'air mécontent

- Tu t'assois, dit-elle en m'arrachant mon goûter, nous aurons une discussion en rentrant !

- Te fâches pas la daronne, je voulais juste blaguer, répondis-je en reprenant mon quatre heure.

- Je … commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu

- Mary, cria son connard de patron qui ne cessait de me dévisager

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle, reste tranquille

Je la regardais s'éloigner me laissant là en plant. Comme toujours

J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait encore. Dire que j'aurais pu m'occuper autrement que de rester dans cet endroit maudit. Je rêvais d'évasion, d'aventure et de danger. Je voulais m'enfuir et découvrir le monde, faire ce que tous les adultes faisaient sans me faire sans cesse disputer et surtout ne me soucier de rien.

J'étais une femme déterminée et très maligne, si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu m'échapper facilement mais je décidais que je pouvais rester sagement ici. Je pris un de mes cahiers de cours que je déchirais avant de former une boulette et de viser la poubelle comme les basketteurs.

Les heures passaient et je m'amusais à lancer ce que je pouvais dans la poubelle, me fichant éperdument de ce que dirait la vieille. Lorsqu'elle termina sa journée, elle vint me voir avant de me fusiller du regard et d'entreprendre de tout ramasser

- Alison, commença-t-elle énervée, je ne serais pas toujours là pour réparer tes bêtises, dit-elle énervé, il faudra bien …

Je m'étais levée avant de me diriger vers la porte la dévisageant

- Tu m'écoutes ? Cria-t-elle

- Ouais, si tu veux ! Dis-je en posant mon pied sur la porte, on bouffe quoi ce soir ? Demandai-je

- Tu es infernale, dit-elle énervée, je vais vraiment finir par t'envoyer en pension

- Toi et moi on sait que c'est faux, répondis-je avec un petit rictus au coin de lèvres. Si tu te dépêchais un peu, demandai-je, j'ai la dalle

Elle ne dit rien, préférant prendre les clés et me conduire à la maison, notre taudis. La porte d'entrée cassée, les escaliers grinçant. C'était limite si elle ne ressemblait pas à une litière. Je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil avant de lancer mes baskets et de mettre les pieds sur la table basse

- Eh grouille-toi ! Demandai-je affamé, tu crois que la bouffe va se faire comme ça ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle enlevait les courses

- Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, demanda-t-elle, je ne suis pas ta boniche !

- En parlant de boniche, dis-je en regardant la maison entière, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as fait le ménage ? Demandai-je nonchalante

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'aiderais pas un peu au lieu de critiquer ! Demanda-t-elle en me dévisageant

- C'est pas ma piaule, dis-je en lui montrant les paquets de chips qui trainaient.

Après un petit moment, elle me demanda de dégager de sa vue. Je la regardais un moment avant d'aller à l'étage. Je regardais mon calendrier, j'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui on devait faire la transaction. J'enfilais ma veste avant de descendre profitant de son inadvertance pour glisser le fric qu'il y avait dans son porte-monnaie dans mes poches. Je voulais un nouveau téléphone, il fallait bien faire quelques sacrifices.

Je sortis de la maison allant dans les endroits les plus malfamés de l'Angleterre avant de retrouver Jason et son ami qui étaient en train de fumer. Je les saluais à la mode de la rue avant de lui demander s'il avait ce que je voulais.

Il me montra le dernier Iphone dernier cri avec sa house et ses écouteurs. Je le pris, le regardait dans tous les sens avant de lui tendre les 300 livres que j'avais pris à ma mère. Mon nouveau téléphone était génial, j'allais faire des envieux à l'école mais pour l'heure il était temps de rentrer manger.

La daronne en me voyant me fixa méchamment alors qu'elle était près de son sac. Elle tendit sa main avec un air menaçant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me faisait ce coup et cela ne sera pas le dernier

- Où est l'argent ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse

- J'en avais besoin, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine

- Alison Parker, dit-elle en hurlant, je n'ai pas envie de jouer ! Qu'est-ce que tu es partie faire ?

- Ecoute meuf, commençai-je irritée, ton fric j'te le rends demain

- Je me fous que tu me le rendes demain ou pas, je veux savoir ce que tu en as fait, dit-elle furieuse

- Un nouveau téléphone, regarde il est cool, dis-je en lui montrant tous le téléphone

- Tu as osé voler ta propre mère pour un vulgaire téléphone ? Demanda-t-elle rageuse

- Non mais vas-y là, dis-je en me levant de table avant de lancer la chaise contre la table. J'ai la dalle et tu gueules comme un taureau en chaleur, c'est bon, j'me casse, dis-je en prenant ma veste

- Alison reste ici ! Ordonna-t-elle

Je ne la laissai pas le temps de me rattraper que j'étais déjà à l'autre bout de la rue. Cette meuf m'avait énervé et en plus j'avais la dalle. J'allais lui rendre son putain d'argent, au lieu de me dire merci elle faisait sa coincée. Je me rendais dans une station-service où il y avait un pote à moi qui y travaillais de nuit. J'avais la dalle avec tout ce qui c'était passé. Il me donna quelques barres chocolatées et de la bière.

Oui ! A 15 ans je buvais déjà, je tenais l'alcool mieux que qui conque en ville. Je fréquentais les barres et principalement des endroits de jeux. J'étais une fille assez respecté dans le coin et mon protecteur y veillait. Tout le monde me devait de l'argent et ce qui ne me devait pas m'empruntais. J'avais en 3 ans réussi à faire mon propre business dans le quartier, mais vous en saurez plus, plus tard.

On pouvait me décrire comme le parrain junior de mon quartier. J'étais celle qui dictait la loi et qui la faisait. A 15 ans, j'avais déjà un réseau assez large dans la contrebande d'objet ou encore dans les emprunts d'argent et de jeux. Je jouais beaucoup. J'aimais bien parié sur les chevaux.

Si cette conne acceptait de me suivre, on aurait une vie meilleure. Je faisais cela pour nous et elle refusait tout mon aide. Ma veille même si elle ne disait rien, avait connaissance de mes activités, si au début la voir ne rien dire me chagrinait, aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse car je pouvais par mon simple business rafler des millions. J'avais un compte que mon parrain, le dieu des dieux m'avaient donné.

Il était celui qui m'avait lancé sur cette route à argent facile. Il insistait toujours sur le faite d'avoir trois coups d'avance sur son adversaire. Son nom : Tony aussi surnommé Tony le ripou. J'étais respectée et vénérée des autres caïds du quartier.

* * *

**Laissez moi vos avis et vos suppositions, certaines pourraient même se retrouver dans l'histoire, à bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

Mardi 22 mars : un jour comme un autre, moi et mes potes, on avait séché les cours pour nous rendre aux courses de chevaux. Comme à mon je me dirigeais vers les gradins pour réclamer l'argent qu'on me devait. Je calculais pour toi mais en échange je voulais mon pognon. La bande à Tony n'était jamais loin, si on voulait me frapper, on devait d'abord passer par eux, malheureusement

Je déplorais cette technique, je voulais croire en l'honnêteté des gens mais à mon âge ne me prenais pas au sérieux. A plusieurs reprises, je m'étais faite bernée.

Ma rencontre avec Tony fut assez fortuite. J'avais aidé un riche homme d'affaire à restaurer son blason en le faisant gagner un demi millions de livres. A cette époque je ne voulais que 5000 livres pour pouvoir rembourser les dettes qu'on avait accumulées. Au moment où je lui réclamais l'argent, il me gifla si fort que ma tête atterrit contre un poteau. Nos moyens étaient assez modestes, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aller à l'hôpital.

Je n'avais pas de transport pour retourner chez moi, et j'allais sûrement me faire disputer. Sur le trajet, il pleuvait des cordes, j'avais un début de pneumonie et ma mère essayait temps bien que mal d'arriver à joindre les deux bouts. Moi de mon côté, je voulais arrêter cette histoire de pari stupide. J'attendais pour traversais alors que la pénombre commençait à s'installer quand une voiture m'accosta

- Monte petite, demanda l'homme avec un cigare en bouche

Sans même me demander ce que je faisais, je me mise à courir. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient mais je ne voulais plus m'attirer d'ennuis. Je m'étais introduite dans une ruelle assez sombre, me cachant derrière une poubelle. 3 hommes d'une corpulence considérable, fouillait les recoins de la ruelle alors que je réussis à me faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la rue. Je m'étais mise à courir quand je tombais nez à nez avec l'homme au cigare. Il me releva avant de me forcer à monter dans la voiture. Je le regardais en pleure alors que j'essayais de me sortir de là. Je lui donnais des coups de pieds en essayant d'ouvrir la portière. Mon pied effleura son nez qui se mit à saigner, il me fit les gros yeux alors que je persistais à descendre

Lorsqu'il me montra son arme, je savais que c'était la fin. J'allais mourir sans même connaitre l'amour, sans même voir une dernière fois ma mère et son sourire. Je mise à trembler, à le supplier de me laisser en vie avec le peu de voix qu'il me restait

Nous arrivions à une sorte de hangar où il me fit entrer avant de me faire asseoir sur la chaise qui était présente parmi tous ces cartons

- T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait petite ? Demanda-t-il en me montrant sa main couverte de sang

- …, je le regardais apeuré ne disant plus rien

- Ça mérite une punition les gars, vous ne pensez pas ? Demanda-t-il à ses amis qui acquiesçaient

Je le vis s'approcher de moi. Je pris une grande respiration avant de me mettre debout. Si je devais mourir autant mourir avec honneur. J'étais la fille d'un soldat mort en Afghanistan et non d'un dealer. Je fermais les yeux trop apeuré pour voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, il me saisit le bras assez fermement avant de commencer à abattre sa ceinture sur mes fesses. J'ouvris les yeux essayant de me dégager de la poigne mais rien à faire il me tenait trop fort pour me laisser partir. Je me laissais tomber au sol, la douleur s'intensifiait dans mon postérieur alors que lui essayait désespérément de terminer.

Il demanda à ses deux acolytes de me tenir. Je gesticulais trop, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Ils me firent pencher sur une boite pendant que mon pantalon se faisait la malle. Il reprit de plus belle, frappant de toute ses forces alors que je pleurais jusqu'à l'extinction de ma voix complète. Lorsqu'il me remit debout, j'avais du sang sur la jambe et coulait le long de mes cuisses du sang qui venait de mes fesses blessées.

Je n'arrivais pas à tenir debout, la douleur me transcendait tellement que je tremblais de douleur. Il s'approcha de moi avant de le faire le regarder.

- Ça va petite ? Demanda-t-il alors que je reculais de peur. T'inquiète pas ça va passer !

Il me prit par le bras pour me relever avant de me mener jusqu'à une sorte de débarras où il avait une table et deux chaises. Il s'assied alors que moi j'étais debout voulant ma maman.

- Antony, emmène-lui un oreiller. Je le regardais s'exécuter alors que je tremblais toujours

Je voulais rentrer chez moi, je voulais partir, je voulais revoir ma maman.

- On m'a dit que tu avais un don, commença-t-il en se servant un whisky, un verre ? Demanda-t-il

- …, je le regardais secouant la tête

- C'est vrai, dit-il en me fixant, t'es encore une enfant. Un chocolat pour la demoiselle, demanda-t-il. Tu sais petite, je n'ai pas voulu paraitre trop méchant mais je voulais te faire comprendre qu'il n'est jamais bon de se foutre de moi

Mes tremblements s'amplifièrent alors que mes larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau. L'homme apparut avec mon chocolat, il devait y avoir surement du poison un truc du genre.

- Laissez-moi partir et je vous ferais gagner, suppliai-je, je ne demanderai rien, je ne dirais rien ! Suppliai-je en sanglot

- T'inquiète petite, dit-il en se levant, je ne suis pas un escroc comme on te l'a fait si souvent

- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, ajoutai-je avec le plus de compréhension possible

- Ça fait 5 mois que l'on t'observe, dit-il en m'obligeant à le regarder alors que mes yeux rétrécirent de peur. T'as du potentiel, dit-il en me souriant. Une chose que j'aime pas c'est qu'on exploite les gens. Combien il te doit ?

- Rien, dis-je en baissant les yeux. C'est son argent, pas le mien, répondis-je

- T'as pas l'air de comprendre gamine, dit-il en m'obligeant à le regarder à nouveau. Dorénavant tu travailles pour moi, je vais t'enseigner tous les rudiments de notre monde, tu assureras a succession

- Oui monsieur, dis-je

Je disais toujours oui pour qu'il me laisse enfin partir. Une fois qu'il eut satisfaction, il me raccompagna. J'avais mal mais comment dire à ma mère que je m'étais prise une raclée par un membre de la mafia ? J'allais devoir cacher cela pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis ma rencontre avec cet homme plus de dangereux. Ma mère reçut un virement de 5000 livres sur compte et moi une enveloppe avec 500 livres. C'était de l'argent sale, je n'avais rien demandé et je savais que j'étais dans l'incapacité de le rembourser.

Malgré ma forte fièvre, j'étais partie le voir. Je profitais que maman travail pour lui rendre visite. Alors que j'attendais l'autobus, un de ses sbires m'aborda en disant que son patron était furieux. Ils me conduisaient à lui, il était assis en train de jouer aux cartes avec une autre personne.

- Je vous rends ceci, dis-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe alors que la migraine commençait à pointer son nez

- Ça fait des jours que je te cherche petite, dit-il énerver en reprenant l'enveloppe. Mais t'es bouillante, constata-t-il

- Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse mais je dois rentrer, dis-je en m'éloignant assez vite.

- Ta mère ne t'a pas emmené à l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet

- Je vais très bien, répondis-je en m'éloignant de lui

Tout s'était passé sans encombre alors que j'attendais à nouveau l'autobus, une voiture noir s'arrêta devant moi et deux hommes en sortirent, je n'étais pas assez rapide pour m'échapper. Ils me forcèrent à monter encore alors que je voulais rentrer. Une fois à bord, il posa sa veste sur moi et me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Ils me menèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche où un médecin me prit en charge. Il me diagnostiqua une pneumonie et une laryngite aigue.

Je ne savais pas à quoi il jouait et ce qu'il faisait vraiment.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Demandai-je intriguée

- Je t'aime bien petite, dit-il sincèrement, et on est associé, je dois m'assurer que ma mine d'or aille bien

- Merci ! Dis-je en rougissant.

Depuis ce jour, j'étais devenue le parrain de mon quartier. Ma mère qui l'avait appris quelques mois plus tard n'avait pas approuvé mais notre vie depuis ce jour-là c'était nettement améliorer et je me fichais de ce qu'elle dirait.

Quoiqu'il en soit on était tous dans un entrepôt où était entreposée une marchandise qui pourrait me rapporter de l'oseille. Comme me l'avait appris mon parrain ne pas se faire prendre était la règle principale, la deuxième c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de règle

Tous les coups étaient permis dans la rue, il n'y avait aucune pitié. Mon avantage, être sous l'aile de mon parrain.

* * *

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt**_


	3. Chapter 3

Il m'avait appris toute les ficelles sauf peut-être comment se dépêtrer d'une patrouille de police qui avait l'air d'avoir été prévenu de notre visite. Nous nous étions disperser pour leurs rendre la tâche moins facile. Nous avions presque réussi à rejoindre la sortie lorsque cet enfoiré de Jason fit tomber un objet qui se brisa. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous enfuir, je sautais le grillage me blessant au passage avant de courir vers une ruelle sombre où personne ne pensera à me chercher. J'étais restée planqué une bonne demi-heure avant de sortir de ma cachette, des flics passaient devant l'entrepôt mais aucune piste ne menait à moi.

J'étais jeune et très sûre de moi. Ma rencontre avec mon parrain m'avait transformé du tout au tout. De petite fille gentille et timide, j'étais passée à une jeune femme rebelle, belle et provocatrice. Tout ce que ma mère détestait.

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis notre vol raté. Je m'étais levé pour prendre un verre de lait avant de surprendre ma mère au téléphone, la conversation avait l'air sérieux et elle affichait une expression que je n'aimais pas voir sur elle. Au début je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais pas cherché à savoir ce qui se passait jusqu'au jour où un homme revêtu d'un long manteau, habillé d'un costume bad gamme avec des cheveux gris vienne frappé à la porte.

C'était moi qui l'avais ouvert. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais en sous-vêtement avec une sucette à la main. Au premier regard il avait l'air gêné mais après quelques secondes, il affichait une expression assez sévère

- Tu veux quoi papy ? Demandai-je en mangeant ma sucette

- Ta mère est là ? Demanda-t-il poliment

- Tu veux quoi à la meuf ? Demandai-je intriguée

- C'est une façon de parler ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement

- Ecoute vieux, commençai-je en m'avançant, t'as pas l'air de savoir à qui tu t'adresses vraiment

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs, dit une voix derrière moi, ça fait si longtemps, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

- Si tu veux faire ta catin y a des hôtels pour ça, interrompais-je avant de m'éloigner

- Alison ! Cria l'homme énervé

- Laisse, abdiqua ma mère qui fut à la fois choqué et malheureuse de mes propos

Ne supportant pas cette ambiance à l'eau de rose, je décidais de sortir vaquer à mes occupations. J'en filais ma mini-jupe avant de mettre mon haut et de partir voir les autres devant le bar de mon parrain.

Le reste de la journée loin de cette harpie se passait relativement bien, j'étais détendu et relax. Je n'avais pas supporté la voir ramener un autre homme que papa à la maison. Il avait été tout pour moi et elle ose souiller sa mémoire en ramenant un vieux débris. Alors que j'étais en route vers la maison, j'eus un appel de mes amis qui me demandèrent si je voulais me faire plaisir gratuitement. C'était un nom de code pour vol à l'étalage. On ciblait toujours des magasins sans caméra avec des vendeurs sans défenses contre des petits vauriens comme nous.

J'y étais habituée maintenant, voler chez moi été une seconde nature, même si ma mère et surtout mon parrain déplorait cela car je pouvais avoir ce que je voulais quand je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'appel des objets que je voyais. C'était Jason qui avait choisi et à ma plus grande surprise, c'était là que travaillé ma mère.

On se lançait des défis compléments ouf entre nous pour passer le temps. Nous habitions dans une sorte de banlieue chicos pour gros naze et il n'y avait rien à faire sauf à entendre les commentaires et les ragots des mégères. Moi je voulais quelques choses de plus stimulant, de plus risqué, une activité où je sentirais monter l'adrénaline. Cette activité je la trouvais dans le vol à l'étalage.

C'était mon tour, j'avais pour défi de ramener une bouteille de tequila sans me faire prendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je volais de l'alcool, cela sera pour moi un jeu d'enfant.

Je rentrais normalement, feignant de regarder les barres de céréales avant de me mettre en route vers les bouteilles de tequila. Il aurait été risqué de prendre une bouteille d'un litre alors que la 75cl, fine et mince passait inaperçu dans mon blouson. J'avais une astuce, je passais devant me promenant avec deux bouteilles mais n'en faisant qu'apparaitre qu'une, une fois que je finis le tour, je déposais la bouteille en trop avant de me diriger calmement vers la sortie

J'étais passée devant l'alarme qui n'avait pas sonné mais le vigile lui avait un autre avis sur la question.

- Revenez mademoiselle, demanda le vigile fermement

Je me retournais, je ne devais pas attirer l'attention sur moi avant d'avoir réussi mon défi

- Ouvrez votre veste s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il en venant vers moi

- Dégage bâtard ! ordonnai-je en le fusillant du regard

- Veuillez me suivre, demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule

- Qu'est-ta à me prendre la tête du con ? Demandai-je en me dégageant de sa poigne faisant ainsi glisser la bouteille

J'étais sur le point de me mettre à courir mais sa main sur mon épaule m'en empêcha, il me conduit au local des employés où il appela la police. La police, sérieux ? J'étais ors et déjà abonné chez eux. Le capitaine qui était un ami de mon père me couvrait toujours, par respect.

Par respect, pfff. Le mec était mort, chais pas mais faut tourner la page, fais ton deuil. Je m'étais confortablement installée, posant mes pieds sur la table sortant une sucette de ma poche avant de me mettre à la manger, observant l'homme qui me fixait méchamment.

- Ça te plait, hein ? Demandai-je tout en continuant à manger a sucette

- …, son regard se durcit alors que j'étais décidée à le provoquer

- T'aimerais me sauter ? Demandai-je en passant ma langue lentement sur ma langue supérieure de façon sensuelle

- Ferme-là, demanda-t-il brisant ainsi le silence

- Oooh, dis-je surprise, t'as assez de couille pour enfin ouvrir ta gueule

- Fais gaffe, prévint-il énervé

- Tu disais quelques choses p'tite bite ? Demandai-je en rien

Il s'avança devant moi, s'imposant par sa corpulence mais il en fallait plus pour m'impressionner. Je me mise debout, ma sucette en bouche alors qu'il essayait de m'intimider.

- Bouge gros lard, tu me pompe mon air, dis-je en le poussant avant de me tourner vers lui, ou peut-être que tu veux que je te pompe autre chose ?

Il se rua sur moi, la main levée prêt à l'abattre mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il était rouge et en sueur et moi fière de moi de l'avoir poussé à me montrer son vrai visage. Il se redressa repartant à sa place, serrant les poings de frustration

- Tu es la fille d'une amie, dit-il en essayant de se calmer, je ne te frapperai pas mais juste un conseil Alison, dit-il sincèrement, change de comportement ou tu risques de t'attirer des ennuies

- Ton conseil tu peux te de curer dans l'cul, dis-je en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur, j'en ai pas besoin

Sans même prendre la peine de me répondre, il me laissa en plant alors que j'attendais patiemment que l'on vienne me récupérer. Je ne savais vraiment pas pour qui il se prenait pour me faire ça ?

Quoiqu'il en soit après près d'une demi-heure d'attente, un poulet me raccompagna chez moi. J'étais certaine que cette vieille harpie allait me faire crise. Elle a dû prendre pas mal de bon temps avec son amant la catin, si elle pouvait amasser de l'argent en se donnant, cela nous aurait évité d'habiter dans une baraque moisie. Toutes les personnes que je fréquentais avaient une baraque d'enfer qui en jetait alors que je devais me contenter d'une maison qui tombait en ruine. J'étais tellement fatiguée de devoir tout le temps aider cette famille.

Il me déposa à la maison où je poussais la porte qui se fracassa sur le mur. Mon entré ne passa pas inaperçu, elle accourut avec mon amant qui avait l'air choqué par mon comportement. Je le poussais, m'asseyant avant de me saisir à bouffer. Je me saisis d'un paquet de chips que je débouchais avant de m'installer sur le canapé devant un bon film. Ils me regardèrent tous sans rien dire, choqué par mon comportement

- Alison, dit ma mère outrée, tu ne comptes pas te justifier ? Demanda-t-elle avec une once d'espoir dans la voix

- Ramènes-moi une bière et vire ton amant de là ! Ordonnai-je en zappant

- Alison, cria-t-elle énervée, tu m'avais promis de ne plus voler

- J'ai promis çà ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers elle, je ne m'en souviens pas, répondis-je blazer par la conversation, elle est où ma bière ? Bouges toi le cul tu crois qu'elle va se ramener seule

- Je suis ta mère Alison, réprimanda-t-elle, montre-moi un peu plus respect

- Ouais si tu veux, dépêches toi je veux ma bière ! Demandai-je en claquant des doigts.

- …, elle me regarda bouche grande ouverte alors que j'attendais toujours

- Putain, commençai-je en me levant, t'es qu'une bonne à rien ! Tu sers à que dalle !

- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à sa mère, intervint l'homme à l'imperméable qui avait l'air assez énervé

- Je crois t'avoir demandé de te casser p'ti con, dis-je en le fusillant. Tu ne vois pas que je parle ?

A ce moment, se fut un duel qui commença entre nous. Je soutenais son regard et lui le mien. Je ne savais pas qui il était mais lui allait apprendre qui j'étais. Je m'approchais de lui, le poussant, je voulais le pousser à bout, je voulais qu'il me frappe. Je voulais voir cette face caché qu'avait tous les hommes en chaleurs. La situation entre lui et moi était assez critique, je sentais son agacement, il était sur le point de craquer lorsque ma mère me demanda désespéré de monter.

Pour une fois dans ma vie je l'obéis mais je décidais de laisser ma signature. Devant les marches de l'escalier, je lui fis un doigt d'honneur qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je claquais la porte pour montrer mon mécontentement. Pour qui il se prenait se bâtard pour venir me dire comme je devais parler à ma boniche ?

J'avais la rage, je détestais que l'on me tienne tête, pire que l'on me dicte mon comportement. Cette vache à lait n'a rien fait pour rectifier le tir, j'étais sa fille et à aucun moment cette pétasse n'a pris ma défense.

C'était bon, ils m'avaient tous les deux chauffés. Je décidais de me changer et de prendre l'air. Leurs vu m'horripilait à un point que je ne pouvais pas les voir, que je ne pouvais plus les supporter.

Cette pétasse n'avait rien à faire de moi, je le savais qu'elle me détestait mais au point de ne pas prendre ma défense, s'en était blessant mais je ne le montrerai pas. Il était hors de question que je la fasse voir que cela m'affectait. Je décidai de passer un petit moment seule, au calme pour me ressourcer.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des encouragements et vos avis sur les personnages **

**A bientôt pour la suite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pardon pour cette longue attente, je sais, je sais je mériterai une tape sur les doigts, ce qui sont pour lever la main, Xp **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner.**

* * *

Après avoir sauté ma fenêtre, je me mise en route vers un petit lac non pas très loin de moi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti si humilié de ma chienne de vie. Je voulais pleurer devant sa réaction de merde là !

Même si grand nombre d'entre vous disait que cela ne devait m'affecter, je restais humaine. Elle m'avait abandonné depuis la mort de mon père, je voulais me montrer fort pour elle, je voulais l'aider mais une chose me bouleversa terriblement et elle ne c'était même pas rendu compte. Depuis ce jour mon monde bascula définitivement dans le monde de la dépravation.

Même si je l'aimais, elle avait énormément baissé dans mon estime. Je ne savais plus comment je devais le regarder, je savais plus comment je devais la considérer. Et aujourd'hui elle s'étonnait de mon comportement ? Elle m'avait forgé, elle avait fait de moi ce que j'étais aujourd'hui, si elle avait dû regret moi de mon côté je n'en avais pas. J'étais fière de ce que j'étais devenue, je ne comptais pas changer

Je m'étais installée eu bord du lac réfléchissante à comment la faire payer son affront, elle n'avait pas le droit de ne pas prendre ma défense malgré ce que j'avais fait, je restais son enfant. Elle voulait une fille plus débrouillarde alors elle l'avait.

Je poussais un soupir d'agacement devant la situation si avant je voulais prendre sa défense, je voulais la comprendre aujourd'hui je ne faisais plus rien pour lui trouver des excuses. Je me détestais d'être dans un tel état à cause d'elle. Je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas avoir réagi à temps, de ne pas lui avoir remis à sa place.

Je jetais des cailloux dans le lac, essayé de me détendre et de retrouver mes esprits. Etre là à regarder les étoiles me relaxais, j'étais habituée de venir ici avec mon père quand j'étais petite et surtout quand il était là. Il était mon Dieu, c'était grâce à lui que notre famille pouvait tenir debout.

S'il avait été encore là tout aurait différent, j'en étais certaine. Il me manquait tellement, je souffrais beaucoup de son absence, et à mon âge, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui faire mes adieux comme je le voudrais. Cette pétasse m'avait empêché d'aller à son enterrement, j'étais son enfant, sa fille. Je ne savais si au final avec toutes les vacheries qu'elle m'avait fait, je la détestais ou pas.

M'acharner sur la question ne me servirait à rien, je décidais de lever le camp et de rentrer. Il commençait à pleuvoir et moi je commençais à avoir froid. Je rentrais dans le salon lorsque je surpris une conversation que je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre, que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre. Une fois que je saisis la portée et l'enjeu de la conversation, je claquais la porte pour leurs montrer que j'étais présente.

Si c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait alors moi aussi je voulais participer. Je m'avançais dans la cuisine abattant mon téléphone sur la table, avant de me mettre à applaudir. Je la regardais blessée au fond mais affichant un large sourire

- Alors la sale pute que t'es a décidé de m'envoyer, c'est ça hein ? Demandai-je en la félicitant

- Alison, intervint l'homme qui avait l'air furieux

- Ta gueule, demandai-je en lui faisant signe de se taire, c'est pas à toi que je parle.

- Ce n'est pas ça ? Dit-il triste

- Bien sûr, dis-je m'asseyant. T'as besoin de renvoyer ta bâtarde de fille pour faire ton p'ti business de pute hein, affirmai-je alors qu'elle déconfisait à vue d'œil

- La situation devient insupportable pour nous tous Alison, essaya-t-elle de raisonner, tu ne me laisses pas le choix

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix ? Demandai-je outrée, écoute moi bien pauvre conne, dis-je en la poussant, c'est toi qui l'a voulu cette situation et maintenant tu me fais passer pour la salope de service

- Alison, dit-elle désolée versant des larmes

- Garde tes larmes hypocrites pour toi, tu veux que je parte, t'en fais pas j'me tire d'ici ! Dis-je en montant dans ma chambre

Dans la rage dans laquelle j'étais, je me saisis des tiroirs que je tirais violemment vers moi, fracassant mon ordinateur sur le sol, mes meubles et tout ce qui me passait sous la main.

La chose la plus dégueulasse de l'histoire était qu'elle n'était pas venue me voir pour me raisonner, pour me calmer comme une mère normale. Je la haïssais, pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire je la haïssais. Dans mon élan, la photo de moi et mon père était tombé, je me débarrassais des débris avant de m'adonner à mon lit et de me laisser glisser au sol. Je passais mes doigts sur son visage alors que je me sentais tellement désemparer par la situation.

Il me manquait terriblement, je voulais pleurer mais je ne le ferais pas pour elle. Je serrais mon cadre contre ma poitrine quand ma porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui me fixa à la fois d'un air sévère et surpris du bordel que j'avais foutu en espace d'une minute.

Je lui vouais une haine sans merci, je ne le connaissais pas mais en une journée il avait réussi à foutre la merde partout. Je me levais, prenant un sac que je remplissais de vêtement, elle voulait que je parte alors je partirais sans même me faire prier. Une fois mon sac fait, je restais debout devant lui, le sommant de sortir de ma route.

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Demandai-je folle de rage, je t'ai demandé de dégager de ma route sale con !

- C'est chez moi que tu viens, dit-il en me saisissant le bras alors que je m'apprêtais à descendre.

- Ah de mieux en mieux, dis-je en le souriant, me donner à son amant, répondis-je sensuellement. T'inquiète, je suis un meilleur coup qu'elle

Sans m'y attendre, je reçus une gifle que me fit lâcher mon sac. Je restais sous le choc alors qu'il ramassait mon sac qu'il me rendit.

- Tu devras apprendre à me respecter Alison où tu risques fortement de regretter de ne pas être resté avec ta mère, dit-il en tendant mon sac

- Je n'ai pas de mère, répondis-je avec un regard noir

- On s'en va, dit-il en me tirant par le bras

- Je sais marcher seule, répondis-je en reprenant mon bras

Je descendis les escaliers la regardant encore un moment et m'approchant d'elle. Je lui montrais ma joue qui avait la trace des doigts que m'avait fait ce type.

- Tu vois ça ? Demandai-je en pointant du doigt la cible, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais

- C'est pour ton bien Alison, dit-elle en pleure

- Je n'ai jamais eu de mère, répondis-je alors que mon cœur grossissait de chagrin, la mienne je l'ai enterré quand mon père est mort ! Alors garde ta soit disant tendresse pour les autres

- Tu ne peux pas dire cela, dit-elle en me prenant contre elle

Ma réaction fut immédiate, je la repoussais violemment, la regardant avant de lui cracher dessus. Je la reniais définitivement, je n'avais plus de mère et encore moins de famille. Ma famille est morte quand j'ai perdu mon père, la seule personne qui accordait une important à ma vie, à moi et qui me faisait me sentir aimer

Depuis tant d'année elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour arranger les choses et aujourd'hui en me mettant à la porte elle voulait me faire croire qu'elle jouait son rôle de mère ? C'était lorsque je pleurais que j'avais besoin d'elle, lorsque je faisais des cauchemars que j'avais besoin de ses bras, pas là !

J'étais arrivée dehors, regardant encore une fois cette baraque de merde, avec ma mère sur le porche. Elle était en larme, j'aurais dû être affecté mais après ce qu'elle venait de me faire, elle pouvait crever, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Je profitais de l'inadvertance de l'autre type pour m'enfuir. S'il croyait que j'allais le suivre sans même riposter c'était qu'il me connaissait mal. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on s'oppose à moi et surtout que l'on ne me respecte pas. J'étais chez moi ici et je comptais bien y rester.

Je décidais de m'en aller dans les quartiers de mon parrain, lui au moins n'aurait pas honte de moi. Il est pour moi comme un second père malgré son air sournois c'était une personne très honnête et que je respectais.

Je m'enfonçais dans une ruelle au plein cœur de Londres, des ruelles où il n'était pas bon de venir une fois la nuit tombé. Je sautais les barrières mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me prendrait en chasse. Je décidais donc de couper par le parc, le repère de mon parrain était à l'autre bout, si j'atteignais le second portail alors je serais sauve.

Je n'allais pas quitter Londres pour une autre ville, je n'allais pas non plus me laisser dominer par un type que je connaissais à peine. J'étais presque à la fin, je voyais la sortie alors qu'il n'était pas très loin derrière moi. Le malheur voulut que la porte soit fermé, je commençais mon ascension vers le sommet lorsqu'il m'agrippa la jambe. Je donnais des coups de pieds qui ne le firent pas lâcher. La lutte était acharnée, je ne pouvais pas gagner mais par chance le bras droit de mon parrain vint à ma rescousse, il lui donna un coup de poing avant de me récupérer

- Va te faire foutre maintenant, dis-je en lui faisant un double doigt d'honneur

Il posa sa veste sur moi avant de m'amener à mon parrain. J'étais tellement heureuse de pouvoir être à ses côtés que d'être au côté de l'autre pouffe. Je me sentais si bien et en sécurité avec lui, je l'estimais beaucoup. Il avait une chose que ma propre famill**e** n'avait pas, de la puissance et surtout il m'estimait aussi come son propre enfant. J'avais perdu un père et j'en avais gagné un en très peu de temps.

En me voyant, il se leva, ce qui était rare pour un parrain de la mafia. Cela c'était pour vous dire à quel point il m'estimait. Il me prit dans ses bras avant de me conduire à l'intérieur et de me faire asseoir pour que je reprenne enfin mon souffle. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être aussi rapide et surtout aussi endurant pour pouvoir rivaliser avec moi.

Je lui avais expliqué la situation brièvement et après une brève, il accepta de m'héberger. il était si généreux, si compréhensif que je ne savais pas comment le remercier. J'étais sa mine d'or, son bijou comme il aimait me le dire. Il voulait me préserver du mieux qu'il pouvait

* * *

**Merci de me lire toujours, je vous adore.**

**Laissez vos avis à bientôt :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Après cet incident, je n'avais pas remis les pieds dehors une seule fois. J'avais besoin de temps et de solitude pour pouvoir digérer le coup de pute que m'avait fait ma saleté de mère. Avais-je du regret d'avoir fichu le camp comme cela ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle voulait se débarrasser de moi depuis longtemps mais elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion et avec l'arrivé de ce type elle ne put que saisir l'occasion de le faire en grande pompe.

Elle n'essaya jamais de me comprendre ou même de comprendre comment j'en étais arrivée à là. Beaucoup diront « Mais Alison, tu l'as bien cherché ! Bien fait pour ta gueule p'tite conne », je ne répondrai qu'une chose ta gueule minable. Mon comportement pourrait penser qu'elle avait dû prendre des solutions radicales car j'étais invivable mais la vérité était bien autre. Vérité qu'elle ne voulait jamais admettre car c'était plus simple de tout me mettre sur le dos. J'en avais entendu des refrains du style, Alison ceci, Alison cela mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était remis en question alors pourquoi moi je devrais le faire ?

Je m'étais rendu compte après la mort de mon père que les gens me respectaient ou avaient une once d'égard pour vous car mon paternel était marin, qu'il donnait sa vie pour protéger nos frontières, qu'il faisait un métier honorable car il mettait sa putain de vie en danger

Inconsciemment lui aussi je l'en voulais, j'en voulais à la terre entière de sa disparition, de sa mort. Même aujourd'hui je voulais comprendre, je voulais savoir ce qui l'avait poussé dans cette voie mais je ne comprenais pas. Il y avait d'autre métier que soldat pour nourrir sa famille. Bien que je me foute de ma mère, moi j'avais besoin de lui.

Les rares fois où il était là, j'essayais d'en profiter au maximum avec lui ou sinon je devais faire face à une dispute d'adulte qui me dépassait vraiment. Son absence me chagrinait beaucoup et depuis ce jour j'avais recherché à combler ce manque avec ma mère mais elle, elle s'en battait les couilles, que j'aille bien ou pas.

D'ailleurs je sentais qu'elle me prenait pour responsable de sa mort même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, son attitude le faisait bien sentir. C'était la seule explication que j'avais pour justifier qu'elle soit aussi distante avec moi lorsque mon père nous avait quittés.

Autant elle me détestait autant moi aussi j'avais appris à la haïr. Ce n'était pas une grande perte pour moi. Je pouvais m'en passer comme je l'avais toujours fait, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle je savais me débrouiller seule.

A qui je voulais faire croire cela ? Malgré ce qu'elle me faisait une petite part de moi voulait tellement qu'elle me considère enfin comme son enfant, chose qu'elle n'a jamais voulu faire. Mais maintenant c'était terminé, la gifle que je reçus de cette étranger était la gifle de trop.

Je poussais un long soupir, c'était le moment de me remettre sur les rails. Je décidais donc de faire un petit tour à la course, c'était pour moi le moment de me faire un peu de fric facile. Ce don était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Je ne m'étais jamais trompé dans mes calculs sauf une fois à la demande expresse de mon parrain qui n'avait pas voulu que j'aide une personne qui lui devait de l'argent. Il refusait que cette personne m'utilise pour le rembourser.

Je décidai d'appeler quelques collaborateurs pour les faire participer à ma petite entreprise. J'avais éteint mon téléphone pour l'occasion pour me retrouver mais je ne fus pas déçu en l'ouvrant. Plusieurs messages et appels de ma soit disant mère, le message qui me faisait le plus marrer était celui où elle prétendait s'inquiéter alors qu'elle était sur le point de me mettre dehors. A qui elle voulait faire croire ça ?

Alors que je lisais les messages un a un, je reçus un appel entrant d'elle. Pour lui faire savoir que je savais qu'elle avait essayé de me contacter mais que tout était fini entre nous, je décrochais avant de raccrocher dans la seconde qui suit.

Je me dirigeais dans le salon où mon parrain était en grande discussion avec un collaborateur, il m'appela mais affichait une expression assez sévère.

- Alison, dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas, va t'habiller ne fais pas ta pute, dit-il sévèrement

- Désolée parrain, répondis-je honteuse de mon comportement

- J'vais t'apprendre à te montrer comme une prostituer, dit-il en me saisissant le bras

Il s'excusa au près des collaborateurs avant de me tirer par le bras vers ma chambre. Je le sentais énervé et les rares fois où il était énervé contre moi les raclées se faisaient assez sévère. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac, je voulais le supplier mais c'était une chose dont il avait horreur de faire, pour lui supplier c'était perdre sa fierté. Autant assumer pleinement sans rechigner que de supplier et se retrouver quasi-mort.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, il me lança sur le lit, fermant la porte à clé. Je tremblais de peur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il me reversait et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton jouissif

- Oui parrain, répondis-je sincèrement

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que tu as fait Alison, dit-il en s'approchant de moi, lèves-toi, ordonna-t-il avant de me saisir les cheveux pour que je le regarde, pas bien du tout

- Je suis désolée parrain, ajoutai-je promptement avec une voix qui tremblait

- Ouais moi je veux bien te croire mais je passerais pour un incapable devant mes gars si je ne te punissais pas, dit-il en me lançant sur le lit.

Il me retourna violemment avant de m'attacher les mains à la barre du lit. Sans même perdre une minute, je sentis un couteau remonter le long de mes cuisses avant de fendre l'élastique de mon sous vêtement, il fit de même avant celle de mon soutif. Une terreur s'empara de moi, je tremblais de toute part. J'avais tellement peur de ce qui allait se passer, lorsque sa main commençait à s'égarer un peu partout sur moi, des larmes perlaient sur mon visage.

Malgré les apparences, je restais encore et toujours pure. Je ne m'étais jamais donnée à personne et je ne voulais pas le faire

- Ça te plait ? Demanda-t-il en sentant sa main sur ma partie intime

- Non parrain, répondis-je en essayant de réprimer un sanglot

- Pourquoi tu pleures petite salope ? Demanda-t-il, c'est toi qui cherches cette situation Alison

- Je ne le ferais plus, répondis-je en éclatant en sanglot

- Ecartes les jambes salope, je vais te donner une bonne raison de pleurer, dit-il sévèrement

* * *

**Et c'est reparti pour un tour à bientôt**


End file.
